Experiment 592
by Mareo and Anime
Summary: The creation... first steps... first food... first fear... first love... Follow in the footsteps of the newborn experiment: 592
1. Creation

Experiment 592  
  
Aloha again! I hope you like this story as much as the others. This is for Void99, the guy who invented 555 and 552!  
  
Waking day  
  
...  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…hhmm?  
  
…wha…?  
  
…What's… going on? Wh-where am I? Who am I? …What am I? I can feel something… Oh, what's the word…? Wet, surrounding me. There's something over my- my mouth. I-I can't see anything. See? The function of my eyes. But, my eyes are closed, I can tell. I wonder if I can open them? Here we go. Argh! It burns! Too bright! I'll try again. Argh… Ahh… Ah. That's better. I can see something. It's a person, rather wide as well. There's something between us. This, er, liquid, and some see-through, er, g- glass! Hold up! I can h- h- hear, that's the word, something. It seems to be coming from somewhere. Wait; use the eyes and ears to pinpoint the sound! It's coming from the person. He's saying something. Translating…  
  
"I said, are you awake?" What? Yes, of course I am. "Be nodding if you can hear me." Nod? Oh! A quick movement of the head! I comply, trying out my neck muscles. What? What's happening? The liquid is being drained out! I can feel a- air on my- fur? I have fur? I feel gravity pulling me down, making me have to stand on my two feet. Whoa! This is weird! I strain my leg muscles to cope with the weight. There, done it. I can see clearly now, looking through air. The mask is removed by an arm or something. The glass in front of me opens, done so by the alien. I look into his face. He has 4 eyes and is beaming at me.  
  
"Welcome to life, 592!" 592? Who's that? He frowns slightly, reaching for me. He picks me up, probably knowing I can't walk yet. He carries me somewhere and puts me on a- a- table. He frowns again, folding his arms.  
  
"Alright, now say something, 592." He says, nodding slightly. Well, I must be 592. But say som-? Oh right! I squeeze my vocal cords together, trying to make a sound, my mouth moving as well. I am delighted to hear;  
  
"…S- S- Something, Five-Nine-Two." He chuckles slightly and pats my head.  
  
"Very amusing. Now, I am Jumba, your creator." Oh. He sounds full of himself! "I have created you to document my works."  
  
"W- What?" I say, blinking. His what?  
  
"My works. You are Experiment 592. There are 591 Experiments before you, each created with a different purpose. Yours is to record what I do." So… I'm an experiment. Strange. Wait, hold up…  
  
"Excuse me." I say, tilting my head at him. "But, what do I look like?"  
  
"What? Why would you be wanting to know that?" he says, puzzled.   
  
"Well," I say, trying to be, er, polite. "I may be newly-made, but I want to know what I look like."  
  
"Oh, very well." He stomps away and picks up something, returning with it. He places it in front of me. In the mirror I can see myself. Wow…  
  
I am at least 2ft tall with coffee-coloured fur, except around my eyes and a cream stomach, curvy chest and neck. My eyes are large and solid black, two eyelashes curving upward and outward from each, indicating I am a female. My nose is quite short and stubby, but with quite wide nostrils. My ears are drooping by the sides of my head, coffee-coloured, tipped by cream, and near the ends of both of them, there is a small, black button. I have two arms and two legs. I turn slightly to see my back. My tail is long and striped, like an earth barber pole, with a puff of fur at the end. My quills are, wow, long-ish and dazzlingly beautiful, with multiple colours of every hue. I stare into the mirror a while longer, turning this way and that. Jumba snorts impatiently, tapping the top of the mirror. I stop and look at him apologetically. He puts the mirror flat and turns to me.  
  
"Now, for a quick test of your abilities." I have abilities? "Now, you will notice on your ears there are two buttons. This one-" he cups my right ear in his hand. "-Is for recording and stopping recording. This one-" He cups the other one. "-Is for playing back and stopping that." Huh? So, I'm a video camera? "I will show you." He gently presses my right button. He waves at me, smiling. What is that trog doing? He presses my right button again. He picks up the mirror, faces it at me and presses the left button. In the image of my eyes, I can see Jumba waving at me, smiling! He presses my left button again. The image is replaced by black.  
  
"Now, to be deleting this, simply think." I think, wishing it to go. I press the left button, but nothing happens. I grin, looking at him.  
  
"Cool…" I say, glancing at my ears.  
  
"Ok, testing is done for now. You may explore my lab. But, in future, when I am wanting you, report to me, OK?" I nod, eager to know where I am. I start off, but fall on my face. Ow. So that's pain, is it? I look to Jumba for help. "Oh, you can't walk. Is easy. Left foot, right, left, right, left, right and so on." I take a step forward. Ok. I take another. And another. After a few steps, it becomes natural. I climb down off the table and walk out the door.  
  
Waddya' think? I'm waiting for a review from '99 


	2. Friends and enemies

Hiya! Warning: Finding Nemo humour alert!  
  
I peer round the corner, looking for life. The only thing I find is more bare corridors. How many rooms does he need? I walk down it, my clawed feet clinking on the floor. I haven't heard a thing. If there are 591 other experiments, where are they? I turn the corner, and come face-to-face with a walking volcano. The experiment stands on 4 legs, has a curved back with several holes in it and two horns on it's head. He yelps slightly, scuttling back in surprise. I do to, out of reflex. Ok, so that's surprise. I get my breath back and look at him. He tilts his head and says; "Who're you?"  
  
"I'm 592." I say, clasping my hands behind my back. "Who're you?"  
  
"I'm 502." He smiles, offering his hand. I take it, but snatch it away, crying out. He's scorching! He smiles apologetically, holding it out again. I take it warily, but thankfully, it's cool. "Sorry, I was just in training. So," he says, walking down a corridor, me following. "You're the newbie."  
  
"Er, yeah." I say, trying to remember this route. "Look, could you, um, show me round, please? I've just been made, so I'm kinda lost."  
  
"Oh, sure, no problem." He says, turning down a sharp corner. "I'm the lava experiment, but there are loads of different types. So, what can you do?" Uh-oh. Think fast. I can't just say I'm a video camera, he'll laugh at me.  
  
"I, er, have a Cinematic Memory." He looks at me, impressed. He turns back to the corridor, and then stops by a door. He turns to me, grinning.  
  
"Right, this is the kitchen." He taps his foot on the door, leaving a smoking foot-print. He pushes the door open with his nose, and walks in. I follow him, pushing the record on my ear, and see three experiments. One is bright yellow with tiny ears, long antennae and a squashed looking head, one is a bird with bright pink feathers, a long beak and large eyes, and the last one is large, purple, has a large flat tail and a large mouth. The yellow one is dipping his hand in a jar of purple goo, the bird is perched on top of a machine, looking into the clear part beneath him and the purple one was sniffing around the floor for something. 502 coughed to get their attention. They looked at us, and then crowded round.  
  
"Hi there, newbie! I'm 323!" says the bird cheerily, flitting about from side to side in the air. His voice is squeaky and hyper-kid-like.  
  
"How's it goin'? I'm 513." asks the purple one, sniffing at me curiously. His voice is deep and gravely.  
  
"Hi." The yellow one says simply, holding his hand out. I take it, then let go sharply. He just zapped me! He realises what he'd done, and then said; "Sorry, I'm the electric experiment, 221." Great(!) I happened to make friends with the injury squad(!)  
  
"I'm 592." I say sourly, rubbing my hand. I perk up though, peering about. "What exactly do you do here?"  
  
"What do we do here?!?" says 513, grinning at me, shaking his head. "We eat!" Eat? Oh, yeah! The way we get energy. I follow them to the table as 323 flies to the top cupboard. He opens it, but yelps, flitting backwards. Another experiment crawls out. This one looks like an orange crab with large eyes and 4 pincers. He crawls down the wall and stops on the work surface, crawling to a lidded jar. He crawls to the top of it protectively, looking from side to side. As 323 flies near, he puts his claws up and says;  
  
"Aayyy! Aayyy! Just keep moving, Tweety! Shove off!" 323 looks hurt for a second, then flies to the cupboard beneath him and pulls out a jar of something. He flies back to the table ("Yeah, that's it. On yer' way, buster." From the crab.) And deposits it on the table. 221 un-screwed the lid and poured it into a bowl. 513 nosed it towards me. I looked at it, fascinated. So, this is food. I paused, unsure what to do. I shrugged, then picked the bowl up and tipped it towards me. The sticky sweet stuff poured into my mouth. I closed my mouth, the substance in it. Hmm… I swallowed, enjoying the taste of it. I grinned, licking my teeth.  
  
"That was, er…" I paused, searching for the word. "_Churanama_!" I said in Turian, grinning at the others. "What was it?"  
  
"Syrup." Says the crab, crawling over the floor towards us. He climbed up the leg of the table and onto the top. He looked at me, grinning. "The name's 297."  
  
"592." I took his claw and shook it, making him bounce slightly.  
  
"So, after you first meal," says 502, looking at me from the floor. "D'ya think you could show us what you do?" I smirked, pressing the stop button. I then stood back slightly, so everyone could see me, then pressed playback. They stared for a few seconds before gasping slightly, trying to move closer.  
  
"Well, I'll be…" said 297 quietly, watching himself protect the jar. He turned to 323 and said; "Sorry, mate."  
  
"Na, it's 'right." He replied, grinning. I'm actually a bit surprised by their reaction. I didn't think I'd be this popular, on my first day as well! Huh? What's with the sudden silence? I turn off the playback and glance around. They're all watching the door. I turn to see what they're gawping at. Huh? Who's this guy? It's another experiment. Except this one isn't like the others. He has red scales, black leg and arm scales, jet-black eyes, no nose, two pale orange horns curving over his back and when he opened his mouth to say;  
  
"Who've we got here then?" I could see sharp fangs. I didn't like his tone. Hmm, the first person I don't like. I decided to ignore that feeling and try to be friends. I jump off the table and approach him. He stares at me, eyes narrowed, arms folded. Creepy guy. I stand in front of him, and offer my hand. He tilts his head to look at it, and then back at me, growling in the back of his throat. I withdraw my hand, frowning slightly.  
  
"I'm 592." I say, staring into his incessant eyes, trying to stare him out.  
  
"555." He states simply, walking around me. My eye's starts twitching in annoyance. This guy is really pissin' me off.  
  
"Hey, buddy." I say, looking at him. "Why're you circling me? What were you, a vulture in another life or something'?" I hear another experiment; probably 323, giggle quietly, and stopped by 555's glare. He turns back to me and stands in front of me, growling. He leans forwards slightly, so we're nose-to-nose less.  
  
"(I was here first, so what I say, goes…)" he whispers, narrowing his eyes. I smirk, lean back slightly and flick where his nose might have been, whispering;  
  
"(Byoiiing…)" He snarls, rubbing his 'nose'. Serves him right, the tro-! Erk! What the-? His hand came out of nowhere and grabbed me round the throat! He snarls again, lifting me up slightly. Oh, Blitsznack! He's cuttingoffaircan'tbreathe. I grab at his hands, trying to get him off me. I can see… stars… can't… breathe… everything… fading… I hit his hands, but I know it's too late… I can see him smirking cruelly as my vision dims… Suddenly I'm dropped to the floor. I gasp, sucking air back into my lungs, coughing. I think 513 clubbed him away, sending him flying. 221 helps me up, me coughing like mad. He looks at 555, growling.  
  
"What the _quista_ was that for, 555?!?" he yells, glancing at me. I rub my throat, feeling the puncture marks of his claws. I look at my hand. It's stained blue. Wait, hold up… That means I'm… Bleeding! I freeze, staring at my hand. "Are you alright?" 221 asks, looking at me. He looks down at my throat and understands why I look so shocked. Well, obviously I'm shocked! Blood is supposed to be on the inside! Not in your hand! He jogs to one of the cupboards and pulls out some white material. He comes back and wraps a little of it around my neck wound. I look at 555, now getting up off the floor, snarling.  
  
"The little _nala's_ too cocky for her own good." He growls, wiping yellow goo off his lip. "I had to do something to bring her back to Turia." He turns to go, holding his chest slightly. I expect broken ribs. I can't help but smirk. Suddenly, I see Jumba walking past, moving his head from side to side. He spots me and grins, coming in.  
  
"Ah, 592. Good. I am needing you assistance in my lab." Whoop-ee(!) I've been sliced open and he wants recordings!  
  
The description of 555 is from Void99 


	3. Meet the torturer

Some nasty stuff coming up, you guys!   
  
Uh! This the most boring job ever! All he does is talk about what he's going to do, how he's going to do it, and then why he's going to do it. Then it's a load of 'I am adding blah-de-blah to yadda-yadda.' He's so full of himself, you wouldn't believe! Then we come to the grand unveiling. This is the only interesting bit. The weirdest looking things come out of that pod! A few experiments after me, this 4-armed purple thing came out and the first thing it did was to punch Jumba in the guts! After him, came a fish thing with a big fin on it's head. How'd he get that idea from purple 4 arms? After that came a black hole experiment, a digging experiment, a hitting experiment, a heat experiment and so on. By halfway through 613 I'm not paying attention. He notices and frowns, putting the test-tube down.  
  
"You are bored, no?" he realises, still frowning. I nod dimly, rolling onto my back. No _mesa_, Sherlock(!). He sighs, shaking his head. "Alright, enough for today. I will inform you when it's done." I get up and climb off the table. I walk off, hearing him mutter; "(Hmm, I wonder if this one could stop her boredom…)" I roll my eyes. Nothing can stop the boredom in this place. I look round, looking for something to do. I spied a corridor. Huh. Wonder how come I never noticed it before? Oh, well, best see what's down there. I peer round, looking down it. It's dark and gloomy, like in the middle of the night. I walk down it, ears down, glancing around. This is kinda creepy. I see a frame of a door in the shadows. I stand in front of it, looking at the plaque. It says;  
  
'Restricted area, no exceptions. No one must enter here. This is off limits.' Hmm. I wonder what's in there? I reach up to the handle. Probably locked. I'm surprised to find it swings inward easily. I look in, pitch dark inside.  
  
"Erm, hello?" I ask, trying to see something. Then I hear the voice.  
  
"[There is a switch by the door.]" It sounds empty, hollow, cold, evil, icy, heartless- just plain nasty. I take a step in, fumbling round the edge of the door. I find it and flick it, light flooding the room. About 7ft away, there's a large, glass/plastic container, with something inside it. I walk in closer, keeping silent, as if in a room with a dying person. That's not a bad description of it, though.  
  
The experiment, I could tell it was seeing only experiments and Jumba live here, was facing the wall, back to me. It had black, leather-like skin, his 4 arms ended with two fingers with a hook for a thumb and I can see lights dancing on the wall where he's facing. It's tail was short and stubby. I stopped about a foot away from the glass, cringing for no reason. So… This is fear…  
  
"[There's no need to be afraid.]" It says, un-moving. Whoa! Did that guy just read my mind?!? "[I can do a lot more than that, child.]" Ok, this is really creepy.  
  
"I'm 59-"  
  
"[I know who you are, 592.]" He interrupts, turning his head slightly, but just enough for his face to still be hidden. "[I know more about you than you do.]" O… Kay… I shiver slightly. In fear or cold? "[I am in need of you abilities.]"  
  
"W-why do you want me?" I stammer slightly, cringing.  
  
"[I want you to deliver a message to Jumba.]" He says, putting his hands flat on the floor. "[I am not interested with you, yet…]" He stands up, still facing away. "[Activate you recording device.]" I pause, wondering if I should. "[Activate it…]" he says, growling slightly now. I gulp and press it, wondering if this is right. "[Greetings, Jumba.]" He says, un-moving. "[This is 552. I have given you clear warnings of what would happen if you disobeyed me. Now you are condemned to eternal torment. You, and every other twisted experiment you've so foolishly created. This is but a small sample of the powers I have acquired.]" He finally turns round. I stare at his face, paralyzed in horror, mouth open.  
  
His face has been vaporised, or on the brink of it. His luminous white skull leers out, scantly covered by slivers of red meat and sinewy nerves, his teeth inch long and serrated. But his eyes are the most horrendous. In their place, are two balls of blazing fire, like minute suns embedded in his sockets. He steps towards me, the glass suddenly vanished. I tremble in fear, shaking like mad. He stops in front of me, a foot taller. My nerve breaks, and I snap my head down, squeezing my eyes shut, tears leaking out of the corners.  
  
"[Look at me…]" I hear him say. I keep my eyes shut, whimpering slightly. "[LOOK AT ME!]" He orders. Suddenly I feel a sharp point beneath my chin, forcing my head up. I feel the other two claws on the top of my head. "[Open you eyes or I will crush your skull.]" He squeezes, giving me no choice. My eyes slowly open to see his eyes in front of mine, nearly blinding me. Suddenly, a powerful vibrant ray of fire shoots into my eyes. I give out a lung-scorching scream as it burns into me. The visions I can see are causing that. There's no heat. I can't even begin to describe what I see. It's too horrific. After a minute, he releases me and I collapse onto the floor, paralyzed by the visions. I cough weakly, spitting blood onto the stone floor, blood leaking from the corners of my eyes. He kneels down beside me, turns my head to look at him and cups the stop button in his hand. "[That was only a sample of my power. And what I've done to her is also a sample. Of the pain that will rain down on you.]" He pauses, moving his face inches away from mine, and whispers;  
  
"[Hell is like parodies compared to what's in my mind…]" He pushes the stop button. He releases me, my head banging on the floor. I breath in raggedly, looking up at him fearfully. He reaches at his mouth, cups a finger and his thumb around his teeth and pulls sharply. His teeth rip out of his gums with a sickening squelch. He stops for a few seconds, composing himself. He looks at me, grins with bloody and toothless gums, and flicks his hand down at me. His teeth slip between his fingers and shoot at me. They embed themselves in my skin, sending wave after wave of pain through me. This was all in one swift movement. He swings his clawed foot at me. It connects, sending me flying through the door. I collide with the wall, crying out with pain. I slide to the floor and a resounding crack is heard. I can't tell whether it's the floor or me, I'm in too much pain. Finally, I raise my head, looking at him. The room goes dark and the door swings shut. Not before I see the eyes burning through the darkness at me. It closes with a loud clang, starting someone in the other corridor. I drop my head to the floor, eyes closing, to see a figure coming towards me, a strange object on his head…  
  
552 belongs to Void99 


	4. Meet the rescuer

Thank U for the reviews!!!! I'm on a roll in updating!  
  
Uuh…  
  
Aah…  
  
Eh…?  
  
Wha-? What the hell happened to me? Oh, _chucharrango_… I turn my head away from the light. Huh? Someone speaking. I open my eyes and see Jumba, grinning at me. I smile back weakly and look around. I'm back in the lab.  
  
"What happened…?" I ask, looking at him. He puts his hand on me to stop me getting up.  
  
"You had an unfortunate occurrence with experiment 552. Now you know the reason I am putting him in there. You were asleep for at least two days." He explains, stroking my back.  
  
"Did you see…?" I ask, reaching for my ear.  
  
"Yes." He says, stopping my hand. "I accessed it while you were unconscious. But I'm afraid you won't be able to delete the footage he forced upon you." I look down sadly, remembering it. I glance at the mirror, flat on the table. I look to Jumba and he nods, tilting it towards me. Ow… I look worse than I feel. Dry, blue blood sticks to the corners of my mouth and eyes, a small scar can be seen under my chin and down the left side of me I can see a line of holes, sewn together by stitches. I glimpse something white behind my back. I turn and see my quills.   
  
Oh…   
  
my…   
  
stars…   
  
My quills…  
  
They're… they're… w-white and transparent… The colours… the beautiful colours are… gone… I feel tears well in my eyes. Why…? Why my quills? "I am sorry. They have been permanently bleached. There's nothing I can do about that." I blink my tears away angrily. R-right. There's n-nothing I can do about it, so get over it! But still…  
  
Hold up…  
  
"W-where is he?" I ask, looking for him.  
  
"Who?" Jumba says, looking puzzled.  
  
"The person who found me." I say.  
  
He suddenly grins as he remembers something. "Aha! You mean 613. He is here. He has been staying awake to see your recovery." He indicates someone at the other end of the table. I turn and see an experiment. The experiment is my height, turquoise with aqua neck, chest and eyes, a racoon-like tail, ears like mine, 4 arms and he has a strange cup-like object on his head. He's led on his back, eyes closed and snoring slightly.   
  
"Two days is long time for 613." Jumba chuckles, shaking his head at him. "He is sonic destroyer experiment. The cone on top amplifies the noise he will make, making it powerful enough to destroy! Ahahahahahahahah!" He laughs, leaning his head back. I look at him, a bit scared. So… This is awkwardness… He realises and coughs. "Sorry. I get carried away. I will leave you with the thanking, OK?" He gets up and walks out the room. I turn back to 613, walking towards him slowly. Up close, I can hear a faint honking sound each time he breathes. Must be the cone on his head. I reach out and gently poke him. He snorts, giving out a small beep. I can't help but giggle at that. He opens his dark blue eyes and looks at me. I freeze. Wha-? Why have I frozen?!? What the-? I can feel a small blush creeping up beneath my face-fur. What the hell is happening to me?!? I've never felt like this before. What's going on?!? He sits up and smiles at me.  
  
"Hi." He says, yawning slightly.  
  
"Hi." I reply. (Hey, I mind-rhymed!) Not exactly riveting conversation, is it?  
  
"So, you're the person I saved before, huh?" he says, standing up. I stand, blushing, trying to speak. "What's up? Trog got your tongue?" he laughs, folding all his arms.  
  
"S-sorry, I'm 592…" I say quickly.  
  
"I'm 613." He says, scratching his ear absent-mindedly. That weird feeling's flaring up again. It's like I want to be near him, but I want to run from the room.   
  
"A-anyway, thanks for helping me back there."  
  
"Oh, no problem." He replies, smiling sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. He leans to the side to see my quills. I look down sadly. He leans back and puts his hand on my shoulder. "Hey, you still look beautiful even without the colours in them." I blush harder, smiling. What is it with this blushing thing??? Oh, quista, I bet he can see it through my fur!  
  
"So, we are all acquainted then?" says a voice from the hall. We turn to see Jumba clomping in. "Good." he says before we have time to answer. He picks us up and places us on the floor. "I am needing to do highly top-secret work, so I will not need you, 592." I'll bet(!) Probably going to phone for a pizza. I walk out, _613 following!_ I still can't figure out if that's good, bad or even why I care. I turn to him.  
  
"Er, look, sorry." I mutter hurriedly. "I'm sorry, but, er, I arranged to meet… 221 later on. Sorry." Why am I saying sorry over and over???  
  
"Oh, no problem. See you later." He says, winking. He walks away, turning a corner in the corridor. I lean against the wall, looking up, and a smile on my face as I think about him. I put my hands together on my chest and slide down the wall, sighing. I've no idea what this feeling is, but I'm starting to like it.  
  
"Hey! You're only supposed to act like that when I peck you!" a voice says from the side of me. I turn to see 323 frowning at me from mid-air. I look at him, puzzled. Peck me?  
  
"What do you mean?" I ask. He flits down and lands beside me. I press the record button. I think he's going to say something important.  
  
"Y'see, when I peck people, they go gooey at the first person they see. Jumba calls it Love. They start kissing each other like mad! Oh, kissing is when they press lips together." He explains, twitching his wings now and again. "So, how come you're acting in Love when I haven't pecked you?" I turn away from him and look at a spot on the floor in front of me. Love…? That does seem to sum up my feelings… Yeah. That must be it.   
  
"I'm in Love with 613…" I murmur, realising. I quickly cover my mouth. I didn't plan to say that out loud! I turn to 323, a grin spreading across his beak. He takes off, hovering in mid-air.  
  
"Ooh! _'5-2-9, 6-1-3, k-i-s-s-i-n-g!'_" he says in a sing-song voice, swaying in time with it. I growl at him, standing up. He giggles, and then flits away, shouting at the top of his voice; "529 loves 613! And I had nothing to do with it!" Right. That's DOES IT!! I run after him, determined to stop his song…  
  
Hey, 613 (Yaarp) needs some respect!


	5. Thanks

I'm sorry about this chap. This isn't one of my better ones.  
  
I press the stop button, then press playback again, sighing. I watch again as 323 flew through the base, shouting his message. He managed to get around most of it before he collided with 608 in mid-air. Correction, 608 batted him into the wall in mid-air. Then I got my hands on him. Let's just say, he won't be eating properly for a while. But the damage was done. Most of the others, minus 221, 513, 297 and 555, started laughing at me. But it was the look from 613 that got me. He looked very surprised, embarrassed and shocked. I could see the recorded tears build up at the base of my vision. The recording ended. I had turned it off after that. I thought about that kissing thing 323 had suggested. Maybe I could persuade 613 somehow… Nah. How could he even want to…?  
  
I sigh again, pushing myself up against the wall of the air vent. This was the nearest dash-hole, so to speak. I put my head on my knees as I feel tears prickling in the back of my eyes. I sit there, letting them run down my face. Suddenly, a scratching sound brings me back to my senses. I look up to see 613 crawling towards me. I look down again as he sits next to me…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…Well? Isn't he going to say anything? I glance up at him. He's sitting flat against the wall, looking nowhere in particular, tapping his fingers together. I decide to break the silence.  
  
"(Well…?)" He looks at me.  
  
"Well, what?"  
  
"Well, aren't you supposed to say that I should come out, forget what they said and ignore them?" He shakes his head, looking at the ceiling.  
  
"Hey, it's your choice to be in here. I've just decided to join you." He says, glancing back at me. I pause, not seeing it like that. Hmm… Hold up… I've just had an idea…  
  
"Hey." I say (I rhymed again!), looking at him. "I've got a good profile of you in one recording. Wanna see?" He looks back at me, a bit surprised.  
  
"Sure." I push the playback button.  
  
"I'm afraid I don't have zoom, so you'll have to lean in a bit." He shifts in a bit, looking into my eyes. His eyes are gorgeous… I can feel my eyelids close slightly. "You're right at the back, sorry." He leans in more, only centimetres away. I hover my fingers over the both buttons, leaning in. In one swift movement, I press stop, press record and press my lips against his...  
  
I…  
  
I…  
  
Whoa… S-so… this… is love…  
  
I don't know how long we were there for, but we pull away slowly. Very slowly. I open my eyes, my mouth between an 'O' and a smile. I blink once, looking at my… my mate. If you asked me what one was yesterday, I wouldn't know. He blinks a few times. He's probably trying to figure out if that was real. But here I am. And so is he. It did happen.  
  
"(Well…)" I say, breaking the silence. "(I don't know about zoom, but I got a good close-up.)"

ACK!! I really didn't like doing that chap.! Oh, well. You have to read it. 


	6. Uh oh, Busted!

Hopefully this should make up for the previous chapter.  
  
"This should be concluding part of 626." He says, pushing random buttons on the keyboard. He said that 3 hours ago! This must be the experiment he keeps going on about. It's about a week after the air vent business, so nobody cares about me and 613. Some other experiments already have mates, so it's no big deal to them. I'm sitting in front of the pod-capsule, flicking between it and the 'Genius'. Hah, Genius(!) That's a good one! I hear a faint yawn from behind me. I turn to see 625 lean up against the doorframe, waiting for the new one. 625 is a lazy bum of an experiment. He's about 2ft tall, custard yellow, tiny ears like mine on the sides of his head, small eyes, a large mouth, two arms and legs, no quills and a little tuft of hair on his head. I turn from him and back to Jumba. He pushes a few more buttons, then looks to the door. I look too. The glass is steamed up, so it's hard to see it. Jumba opens the door and the steam rushes out. I zoom in (I know I said I didn't, but I lied.) on the thing in there.  
  
The experiment is 3 ft in height with dark blue fur, lighter on his chest, eyes and stomach. His eyes are the usual black with no eyelashes. His nose is wide and flat, his ears flap upright at the side of his head and he has 4 arms and 2 legs. But on his head are two long antennae, twitching. He opens his mouth and I can see large, blunt-ish teeth. On his back, his quills are short and rounded. He looks at Jumba, bemused.  
  
"Welcome to life, 626!" Oh yeah, the usual welcome. 626 sniffs curiously. He seems rather primitive compared to the others. He takes a step out, then falls on his face. Oh yeah, the first steps. He leans up, growling.   
  
"Alright 626, say something." Jumba asks, looking at him. 626 ignores him and crawls towards me on his hands and feet. I lean back slightly, a bit wary. He sits in front of me and tilts his head, blinking. He reaches out a hand and touches the side of my face. I freeze, unsure what to do. He moves his hand down to my neck, feeling the puncture marks of 555. He moves down to my shoulder, touching the sewn-up holes of 552. He moves his hand down again.  
  
"HEY!" I yell, slapping his hand. He jumps back and growls at me. "(Pervert…)" I mutter, folding my arms and frowning. I hear a faint laugh from 625. 626 doesn't seem to notice.  
  
"626, enough of that." Says Jumba impatiently, picking 626 up and putting him on the table. "Now, say something." 626 shakes his head, eyes closed, folding all his arms. "Say something!" Jumba growls, leaning towards him. 626 shakes his head again. Jumba's right eyes start twitching. "Say something, NOW!" he orders, banging his fists on the table. 626 opens one eye, looks him over and opens the other one. I zoom in in time to see his mouth curl into a smirk. He opens it, takes a deep breath in and yells;  
  
"_Meesa nala quista!!!!_"   
  
I almost burst out laughing at it. He does, a high pitched one, pointing at the reddening Jumba, accompanied by 625's snigger. Jumba yells angrily, slapping him upside the head. 626 growls, rubbing the spot. He turns to 625 and me angrily.  
  
"Who has been messing with his programming?!?" he yells, jabbing his finger at him. I shrug, looking innocently at him. He looks past me at 625. I turn to, looking at him. He's looking at his nails, a very slight smirk on his face, eyes narrowed. He turns to us, unconcerned.  
  
"What? So I may have pressed a button… or 50. It's just the way you designed me; smart and curious." He grins and runs off.   
  
Suddenly a large klaxon is heard, pounding through the base as red lights descend from the ceiling, spinning and flashing. I yelp fearfully, looking around.  
  
"PERIMITER BREACH! PERIMITER BREACH!" is heard from a computerised voice. I look to Jumba, shaking. He has gone white and is looking round fearfully. He looks at me, gulping.  
  
"592, you must get away quickly." He says, pointing out the door. "Tell the others. Get them out of here." I sit un-moving, looking at him. "GO!" he yells, stabbing a finger at the door. I run out, tears creeping into my eyes. I turn down the corridors and run, not knowing where I'm going. I turn the corner and slam into 624. 624 is a female like me, taller, with violet fur, pink fur on her stomach, curvy chest and eyes. Her antennae are long and sweep back over her head. Her ears are like 626's, and she has 2 arms and legs. She has the ability to change the alliance of the experiments, including me. She shakes her head and stands up, obviously afraid.  
  
"592, what's going on?!?" she asks, wringing her hands together.  
  
"I've no idea, but Jumba wants us to get out of here." I tell her, looking from side to side. "Tell the others to run away, get out of here." She nods, biting her lip and runs away behind me. I start to run again, looking out for the intruder who's breached the perimeter. I see countless, sorry, 624 experiments as I run around. Some are in groups, while others are yelling about catchers. Catchers? I can't be bothered with them now; I'm looking for Yaarp. If I find him, I'll be all right. I turn a corner and come face-to-mask with three intruders.  
  
The figures are 5ft high, wearing full, white body suits, a black square to see out. They are holding blasters of some sort. One of them turns and spots me, yelling to the others. I yelp and run, not sure if they're following. I hear gunshots. One of the blasts hit me, sending me flying against a wall. I groan, dizzy, unable to move for now. One of them says;  
  
"Right, get it out of here." The guy picks me up. Suddenly a powerful jet of electricity blasts the leader away. I look round to see 221. He aims again and blasts the other two guys. The guy drops me and I run to him.  
  
"Are you alright?" he asks, looking me in the face. I nod quietly. He nods back and starts running.  
  
"Do you have any idea who they are?" I ask, running alongside. He shakes his head, slowing at each junction we pass. We see some other experiments fighting back against the intruders. We see 502 and 501 fighting four at once, but they get stunned and captured. I know it's only a matter of time until we're caught. Suddenly, an intruder steps out in front of us. Before we have time to cry out, he shoots us, stunning us. I hear a faint moan from 221. The blast must have knocked him out. He takes out a small, square device from a pocket in his suit and ticks something off with his finger. He then notices my consciousness, takes out his blaster and shoots me right in the face…  
  
Whaddya' think? 


	7. I don't think we're on Turo anymore

(Takes out tissue) You people like me, _you really like me!_ (Blows nose with the sound Yaarp makes)  
  
"How many did you find?!?"  
  
"Over 600, ma'am. This one here, er, 6-2-6, caused us the most trouble."  
  
"Fascinating, if not slightly twisted…"  
  
Oh… My head… I open my eyes slowly… WHAT THE BLITSNACK?!?!? My eyes shoot open to see a very large, grey alien, a smaller blue alien to the front-left of me, their images blurred by glass. I stand up, looking round. I'm in a vertical cylindrical tube, held in place by three metal claws at the top, which in turn is in a large, metal room. I look to my left and right to see a row of tubes, each with an experiment in, conscious or not. To the left of me is 509, the plant experiment, screeching at the aliens and to my left is an unconscious 228. Oh my god! Why've they done this to us? I turn to them and shout;  
  
"Why've you captured us?!? What've we ever done to you?!?" They jump a little, startled. The large grey one hits my tube with his fist, making it ring violently. I cover my ears, gritting my teeth.  
  
"Quiet, Trog!"  
  
"Language, Captain Gantu!" chastises the blue one. She turns to me, clasping her hands together. She seems nice enough. "What is your name?" she asks, standing in front of my prison.  
  
"592." I say, glancing at, er, Gamut. Or Gantu or something. I turn back to her. "What're we doing here?"  
  
"You mean, you don't know why you're here? What you were designed for?" I shake my head, puzzled. Designed for? I thought we were just company. She frowns slightly, probably thinking how to explain. What, I don't know.  
  
"We've… Found evidence that puts you and your, er, relatives-" She indicates the others. "- in the light of mercenaries." Mercenaries? Soldiers?!? What's she talking about? "It seems your creator, Jumba, was going to use you for conquest, to take over worlds."  
  
What?  
  
Take… over…? I slump down against the back of the glass, trying to figure it out. Take over worlds? 221? 323? …613? He made us for conquest?  
  
"You shall be collectively tried in front of the leaders of the Galactic Alliance. You shall each have your say, the bad statements counting against the good ones. Their decision for you is final." She turns and walks down the line, the big guy following. He hits my prison again, making it resonate. I growl at him fiercely. He laughs once, then walks away. I… I… I can't believe it… We're war machines…  
  
Congradulations! you were made to destroy(!) 


	8. The trial

**Warning: Trying to create major link up.  
**  
Ooh… Big room. We're in the middle of it, all 626 of us, on this giant floating bug-like thing, each in our own containers. Around the edges and up the sides of the room are hundreds and hundreds of aliens, each wearing a small, silver badge. I'm in a pod between 033 and 626. He stands there, looking around, sniffing. The council people manoeuvre a microphone round all of us. 033 didn't say much, only banged the glass with his hammer-head. The 'phone comes to me. I gulp nervously.  
  
"592, you and your relations have been accused of plotting to conquer planets in the Galactic Alliance. How do you plead and why?" The grand-councilwoman, the blue woman from before, asks, checking my number. I gulp nervously.  
  
"Erm, Not guilty." I say, my voice magnified x100. "Er, because I honestly didn't know what we were created for. I thought we were just companions for Jumba. And, er, that's it." I finish lamely. The councilwoman nods. The members mutter between themselves, some in impressed tones, and others harsh. The 'phone moves to 626. Oh no! He's licking the glass! Quit it, quit it!!  
  
"626, you and your relations have been accused of plotting to conquer planets in the Galactic Alliance. How do you plead and why?" she asks again, a little disgusted. 626 looks up, puzzled. It's going to be Ok, as long as- Wait. I zoom in to see the smirk. Oh no, oh no, oh no! He opens his mouth, breathes in and yells;  
  
"_Meesa nala quista!!!!"_ I put my hand to my forehead, eyes closed, shaking my head. Oh no…  
  
"Why you-!" The councilwoman starts, breathing in sharply, lips pressed together angrily. The same can be said about the other council members. They're yelling like mad. The councilwoman calls for order, raising her arms. The hall eventually falls silent. She looks at us, then looks round. "We have heard the testimonies of the accused. What is you verdict?" She turns around to a large screen behind her. On it, there's an empty bar chart with 'guilty' and 'not guilty' on it. The 'guilty' bar fills up almost instantly. Only a few votes are in 'not guilty'. She nods silently and says;  
  
"Experiments, you have been found guilty of the crime for which you have been tried. I will put it to the council. Council, what shall their punishment be?" she finishes, looking round. I hear a few yells of 'Jettison!', 'Execution!' and 'Banishment!', but one suggestion takes over, the council chanting;  
  
"De-hydration! De-hydration!" I gulp silently. Hopefully it isn't as painful as it sounds. I turn and glare at 626. He lowers his ears, realizing his mistake. But one voice adds to the chanting;  
  
"But, we have found further evidence with Experiment 626. We demand a re-trial for him alone." I look to the councilwoman. She thinks, then nods. I sigh sadly. Two months old, and I'm in court.  
  
**(Big grin on face)**


	9. Goodbyes

Short chap, but I think good.  
  
"Next." Says an un-concerned officer, lifting the pod away. We're lined up to be de-hydrated, armed guards standing by in case we try to escape. I'm behind 221 and in front of 613. 221 is next.   
  
He's pushed onto the platform, growling at the soldiers. He stands beneath the open-ended tube and looks at me. The tube lowers, but not before he waves to me, a tear in his eye. The tube clangs against the floor, hiding him. A flash of light is seen under the tube, blinding me briefly. Then the tube lifts away, revealing a small round ball with the number 221 printed on the side. A mechanical arm picks it up and removes it. "Next." Says the officer.  
  
I turn to 613, a tear rolling down my cheek. I can't believe this is happening to me. I move to 613 and hug him, and him me. This is the last time I'll ever see him…  
  
Suddenly I'm roughly pulled away and onto the platform. I growl at the soldier who tore me away from my last godbyes with my love. He just shrugs, shaking his head. "Sorry, just orders." he says apologeticly.  
  
I shiver slightly as the tube lowers. I look up in time to see 613 smiling sadly. I return it, blowing him a kiss. Then the tube clangs down. This is it. My last moments of life. I press stop sadly as a bright beam of lights floods the tube…  
  
'O' What????? What happens??????


	10. Lilo

Don't worry!  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…I'm wet…  
  
…I'm alive…  
  
I'm… alive...?  
  
I'M ALIVE!!!!!!!!! My eyes shoot open, looking round, a large grin on my face. Oh my goodness!! This is amazing! I'm alive! I thought I was dead when that tube came down, but- and-   
  
Oh my goodness! What a sight to wake up to! Oh, the colours! The bright greens and blues and reds and yellows and- I press record, taking it all in. I stand up, getting more footage.  
  
I'm at the top of a hill, looking down at a small town. The roofs are mostly thatched and made of wood, there are black stripes criss-crossing through it and there are hundreds of aliens walking about down there. I climb the nearest thing- tree, sorry, and look beyond it. In the distance, I can see a long, yellow plain near the edge of a deep blue one. I can see forests and mountains across the bay, tall and grey-green. I gasp in astonishment. This is paradise for a video-camera like me! What's up with me?!? I feel so hyped! I just want to record, acquire better footage, obtain better views-!  
  
I clamber down the tree and run towards the town. After a few minutes, I reach the edge of the town, stopping in the middle of a stripe. I focus on the aliens.  
  
The aliens vary in size from 5ft to barely 1ft, slightly varying in shapes. The smaller ones are being carried by the larger ones. They have two arms and legs, different tones of skin, two eyes and ears, different coloured hair of varying lengths and styles on their heads, dressed in different clothes- So much variation! I wag my tail and grin in pleasure. Perfect!!! Huh? I hear a honking noise to the side of me. I turn to see a transport module rushing at me. I yelp and duck, the module passing over the top of me. I run off the stripe and near the buildings. I run down the walk on the side of the road, er, sidewalk, running between people, looking at their faces. Oh no, no! They're all alike! I need to find some fresh faces! I duck down a small alleyway and come out the other side. I pause a second, getting my breath back.  
  
What is up with me? How come I'm obsessed with filming people now? If 613 was he- 613!!! Oh, Blitznack! I forgot all about him! Where is he? Is he alright? Is he still in pod form? Wh- Huh?   
  
I stop, listening. Music… Music means people! I look around, listening out. It's coming from… That building! I run up to it and look through the window. Oh… Wow… Inside, I can see people in the same style of clothing; a grass skirt, grass headbands, grass armbands and coloured tops, all moving in time to the music. Hold up, there's a word for this… D- D- Dancing! This is perfect material! But suddenly, some smaller dancers, about my size, come onto the floor. One of them with orange hair pushes the one in front of her with black hair. The black hair turns and pushes back. In a few seconds, they're all at it. One of the older aliens comes over to break them up. He says something. I think… I can translate…  
  
"Girls, girls!" the large one sighs, looking between the smaller ones. "What am I going to do with you?"  
  
"It was weird-lo's fault, she pushed me!" accuses the orange-head, pointing at the black hair. Now, that's not true! I have proof!  
  
"No I didn't, Myrtle! You started it!" yells black hair, hands on her hips. The orange hair must be Myrtle.  
  
"Did not, Lilo!" yells Myrtle at black hair. She must be Lilo. "You saw me girls, didn't you? Lilo, you pushed me, and now you're going to get in trouble!"  
  
"Ye-eah!" say the other girls, all leering at Lilo. The larger one sighs, rubbing the bridge of his nose.  
  
"We've been through this routine enough times today." He says, looking between them. "Take five, then get ready to go." Five? Five what? The, er, girls all walk to the sides. I focus on Lilo. She sits down by the side next to- I close my eyes, then open them again. No way. I- I must be overlapping recordings. Sat beside her… is the blue furry body, large, wide ears and face of… 626. He takes something out of a bag and flaps it at her face, fanning her. She smiles appreciatively, opening a bottle of something and drinking it. I… I can't believe it! Heh! What are the chances-? I stop as 626 looks up. He looks me in the eyes, surprised and alert. He points at me and yells;  
  
"_Ookata! Cousin_!" The rotten snitch! I see Lilo look up as well, surprised to see me. But, for some reason, she smiles, throwing her water bottle down.  
  
"Wow! Another experiment!" Another? She's seen the others? I don't have time to think before 626 runs and jumps at me. I yelp slightly, pulling away from the window. 626 jumps up on the ledge, growling.  
  
"626, don't you recognise me?" I ask, backing off. He jumps off, and then pauses, tilting his head. He shakes his head and steps towards me again. In desperation, I grab his hand and put it against the side of my face. He freezes, my fur running through his fingers. I move his hand down to 555's puncture marks, then onto 552's teeth marks. I'm just about to move it to my chest like he did before when his eyes widen in recognition. I smile at him as Lilo runs out the front of the building.  
  
"Hey, Stitch, back off, will ya'?" she asks, running up to us. Stitch? Who's…? Lilo runs to us and puts her hand on 626's shoulder. Him? He's Stitch? Lilo looks at me kindly, smiling. "Hi. I'm Lilo. Who're you?"  
  
"Erm, I'm 592." I reply, baffled by her reaction.   
  
"You must be pretty confused. How long ago were you re-activated?"  
  
"A-about 20 minutes. I-I don't know how…" I stammer. How does she know about me?  
  
"Me and Stitch here are ordered by the grand councilwoman to re-capture all the escaped experiments." She explains, nodding towards 62- Stitch, as he is now called. "We have to get them before a big guy called Gantu catches you instead."  
  
"So this, Gantu, guy. He's bad?" I ask. She nods, her headband slipping off.  
  
"Yeah, he's going to use you to take over the world." She says, pushing it back onto her head. Me? Well, I can't do much. What use could I be to the big guy? "So, what can you do?"  
  
"Well, er, I have a cinematic memory." I say, folding my arms. She looks at me blankly. I sigh. "I'm a video camera."  
  
"Oh, cool!" she says, leaning in closer. "What clips have you got?"  
  
"How long've you got?" I smile, then press playback, showing her everything except 552's footage. And the bit with 613. C'mon, that's personal! After a few minutes, the clips end.  
  
"Wow…" she says, still looking at my eyes. She clicks her fingers, smiling. "Oh, I almost forgot! I godda' give you a name!"  
  
"But I already have a name!" I say. She shakes her head.  
  
"No, a name I can call you. Y'see, I get confused with the numbers. Is that OK?" Oh. I nod, wondering what she's going to call me. She rubs her chin thoughtfully for a few seconds, then smiles.   
  
"I know! I'll call you 'Recall', because you can remember things as Videos." I tilt my head down, thinking. Hmm… Recall… I like it.  
  
Good name? 


	11. Home?

Sorry 4 the wait! I'm starting my other Lilo & Stitch fic!  
  
"And this is Ohana house, as I call it." Says Lilo, indicating the house in front of her. I look up at it, tilting my head. They could use a re-decorator. "C'mon, I'll show you around." She adds, running up the front steps. I look to 6- Stitch. He grins at me, then follows her, waving at me to as well. I shrug and run up the steps. Eh, what the heck.  
  
"Watch your step." She warns, pushing the door open. I hop over a broken plant pot and look around. Hmm. Not bad. Cosy, warm, and- I sniff the air. FOOD! I've just realised, I haven't had anything to eat since I was re-hydrated! My stomach gives out a small grumble. I get a look from them both.  
  
"Er, sorry." I laugh, rubbing my neck. "I'm just kinda hungry."  
  
"Oh, that's no problem; Pleakly's a good cook, when he uses the right ingredients." She says, walking to the food smell. Pleakly? What's a Pleakly? My query's answered when we step into the, er, kitchen. To one side, there's a, er, walking noodle's the only way to describe it, near the food. He turns and looks at me. He's got one eye, a wide mouth, an antennae on his head, three feet and he's wearing, er, I'm not sure.  
  
"Oh my." He says, turning back to a pot briefly to stir it. "What little monster have you got this time?" Hopefully, he wasn't talking about me.  
  
"This is Recall." She explains to him, putting an arm around my shoulders. "She's a video camera." I close my eyes in embarrassment. Why did she have to say that?  
  
"Am I hearing that you have found another of my geniusing experiments?" I hear from another room. No. Way. This is too freaky if it is. I turn to see the large bulk, four eyes and fat head of Jumba stomping into the room. (Yes, he does have a fat head(!)) I grin at the sight of him. He turns and looks at me. A grin appears on his face as well. "592! Ah, have not been seeing you in long time!" He clomps to me and picks me up. "Question: Have you retained all recorded data?" Great(!) Same old Jumba.  
  
"Yes." I reply wearily, rolling my eyes. He can't tell, seeing my eyes are all black.  
  
"Why's that so important?" Lilo asks, looking at me. Jumba turns to her, putting me precariously on his shoulder.  
  
"592 was being my lab assistant from 593 through 626." He explains, glancing at me. I can't help smiling. Me! A lab assistant! He's never called me that before! "She had been recording the making of my later experiments." Lilo looks at me, impressed. "And, if I am remembering…" he starts, looking at me. "You were highly partial to certain experiment, no?" I look at him puzzled. Experiment? He chuckles. "Yes, if I am remembering, it was 613."  
  
613!!!!!! Oh, no! I forgot all about him!!! I look at Jumba worryingly. He shakes his fat head. (Yes it is!) "Do not be so grief stricken, my little Cinematic-camera-for-a-memory. He is re-activated already and in perfect health." Oh, thank the gods!  
  
"Well, where is he?!?" I ask, wagging my tail in impatience.  
  
"He should still be at work." He says, looking at his watch. "He will be back in two to three hours." Two or three HOURS!?! Oh, Blitznack.  
  
"Ok, now to think of your perfect place…" I hear Lilo mumble.   
  
Don't worry! Yarrp'll come in soon! 


	12. Reunion

Look who's here...  
  
"4 minutes and 43 seconds, 4 minutes and 40 seconds-" I count to myself, thinking about my internal clock. I'm wandering up and down the house, wondering what he'll be like, if he'll remember me, if he still loves me… I shake my head. Of course he'll still love me! Don't be stupid. I wander into the kitchen again, bored. I see Stitch sat at the table, drawing. He looks up at me and grins.  
  
"_Isi Ikata_." He asks, motioning me to come closer. I jump onto his chair and look at the thing he drew. It's a crude picture of him, another experiment and a big fish-like alien, him hitting the alien in the face and the other experiment smiling at him. It's quite good, but it looks familiar.  
  
"So that's you?" I ask, pointing at the blue thing.  
  
"_Ih_." He says, nodding. He points to the grey alien. "That's Big Dummy. Him _Naga_ _Achibaba_." He points to the other experiment. "That's Angel." He sighs and gets a far away look on his face. "My _Bushibu_…" I wait a few seconds, then tap him on the arm. He comes out of a revive and looks at me.  
  
"Er, just wondering…" I say, fiddling with the buttons on my ears shyly. "W-what did Lilo mean about my 'Perfect Place?'  
  
"Oh, _Okitaka_." He says, putting his pencil down. "Me and Lilo have been ordered to: _Eeba_: Catch cousins. _Zeeba_: Find the one place they truly belong. Their Ohana."  
  
"Oh." I say, surprised. This much fuss all over us! "So, where do you think I should go?" He frowns, tapping his lip with a claw.  
  
"Probably… Right here with your _Bushibu_." He says, a smirk sliding onto his face. I blush slightly at that. _Bushibu_… It's cute, like 613. Yeah. First thing I'm gonna' say to him is _'Bushibu'_. Ok, back to the pic a second…  
  
"Stitch…" I ask, pulling his picture towards me. "What's the Big Dummy's real name?"  
  
"Gantu." He says, a puzzled look on his face. "Why?"  
  
"That's the _Na la kweesta_ that smacked my capsule before." I growl.  
  
"Before?" he asks, blinking at me. Doesn't he remember?  
  
"You know? Before? In the big capsule? You shouted _'mega na la kweesta'_ into a microphone?" He blinks at me again. Oy. "Never mind." I sigh. He must have crashed into the ground really hard not to remember that. I change the subject.  
  
"So, how many of the others have you found?"  
  
"Oh, lots." He says proudly, leaning back in his chair. Only to fall off backwards. He gets up, rubbing his head and growling. I can't help but giggle. Why am I such a giggly experiment? He smirks at me, extending his other limbs.  
  
"Oh, you think that's funny, huh?" he snarls quietly, laughing a little bit. "Well, how about this?!?" He jumps at me, growling. I yelp happily, jumping back. He runs after me, but slips on the carpet, rolling himself into a ball. He falls into me, forcing me to 'ball' as well.   
  
It's an ability I don't use often, but I can do it. I've no idea where I'm going, but I can do it. I roll about for a few seconds, and then bump into something. I un-roll and stand up, dizzy. I look eye-to-eye at the person I bumped into.  
  
…Oh  
  
…My  
  
…Gosh  
  
…613.  
  
"613!!" I yell, a smile breaking onto my face. He looks at me, completely surprised, then beams at me un-believingly.  
  
"592!!" he cries happily, tears coming into his eyes.  
  
We reach forward and hug each other tightly, our heads next to each other. I kiss his neck, happy tears flowing down my cheeks. It's him! At last! After all this time, I've got him back!  
  
"(Oh, 613…)" I whisper happily, squeezing him again. "(I've missed you so much, my _Bushibu_…)"  
  
"(I've missed you too, 592…)" He sighs, rubbing his head against me. This is paradise… I pull out of it slightly, look into his loving eyes, then kiss him ardently on the lips. Oh! How I've missed him! He pulls me in deeper, still hold of me. Ohh…  
  
About a minute later, we hear a click. We come up for air, glancing round. We see Lilo with a camera, grinning at us.  
  
"I'm calling this one 'Happy reunions'!" she explains, waving the camera around. I giggle again, putting my head against 613's chest.  
  
Aw! 


	13. I no feel so good

Nope, previous chap wasn't the end!  
  
"Girls, girls!" Moses shouts, looking between them. "Alright, who started it?"  
  
"It's _weird_-lo's fault!" accuses Myrtle, pointing at Lilo. Again. I shake my head. Why won't that girl ever learn? It's about three months after I re-met 613, or Yaarp, as he's now called. I decided I'd be more use here, at the hula-school for two reasons;  
  
1) Yaarp's here with me.  
  
2) My talents are useful.  
  
Moses beckons me over. I walk to him, pressing the stop button, feeling a bit off. I've been like this for the past few days; I don't know what's up with me.  
  
"Alright, Recall, footage please!" he asks, nodding at me. I press the playback button, showing clearly that Myrtle pulled Lilo's head-band off _before_ Lilo punched her. He nods again, and then scowls at Myrtle. She lets out a shaky laugh, tugging at her wrist-bands nervously. I chance a glance at Lilo. She grins at me, giving me a thumbs-up.   
  
"Mahalo, Recall." Says Moses, holding Myrtle's wrist. "Now young lady, we'll be having a few words with your mother when she picks you up." he adds, looking at her.  
  
"(Aw…)" she moans, looking dejected. I grin, pressing the stop button, but soon the good feeling's replaced by that weird one again.  
  
I feel dizzy, grabbing at my head. Someone- I think Lilo- helps me sit down. I sit for a few seconds, waiting for it to go. Oh, God! What's up with me?!? There. It's gone. I open my eyes, blinking.  
  
"You've been doing that a lot lately." Says Lilo, giving me some water. I gulp it down, refreshed. "Maybe you should see Jumba about it." That's actually a good idea.  
  
"Yeah…" I reply ( Mind rhyme.). Aw, nuts! It's back again! I grab my head again. Uh-oh. This is worse than before! My mouth's getting all, er, watery. Oh, my stomach… I knew I shouldn't have had boysenberry syrup on my broccoli…   
  
"Uh-oh." Says Lilo, pulling me to my feet. "I've seen that look before. We need to get you back home." She moves me out of the school. Ohh… What's up with me…? About 5 minutes later, we reach her house. Lilo explains to Nani what's going on, moving me to the bathroom. I can't tell what they're saying, they're speaking Hawaiian. Ohh… My stomach gives another weird feeling as I'm moved to the toilet. Now it's in the back of my chest… Uh-oh. Throat… Mout-!   
  
…Ohgh… That was horrible… Oh, nuts, here it comes ag-! …Ohgh… I feel terrible… but better…  
  
I slump down beside the bowl, coughing. The last bits of stuff come up. Ugh… Oh, Blitznack…  
  
"You OK now?" Lilo asks tentatively, putting her hand on my shoulder. I nod, eyes closed and shivering.  
  
"W- What was that…?" I ask, looking up at her.  
  
"You just threw up, that's all." She explains, passing a towel to me. I wipe my mouth and nose, coughing. Oh… throwing up isn't nice…  
  
I agree. 


	14. Results

"Results coming through shortly." Says Jumba, typing at the computer some more. I'm sat at the side, sticky, suction cup like things on my head, chest and stomach. He's seeing what's wrong with me. Apparently, I'm not designed to throw up. Well, something's up, then! Yaarp's here beside me, stroking my paw. Aw! I didn't know he cared that much!  
  
"_Naga Baja Mageebo_." He whispers to me, continually stroking my paw. I give his hand a squeeze.  
  
"Here are results." Says Jumba, hitting a button forcefully. A whole page of Turian words appear on the screen. He nods to himself, 'uh-huh'-ing, looking down the screen. He stops, mid-'huh'. He highlights it to be sure. Uh-oh.  
  
"Well, is very surprising!" he explains, putting his hand to his forehead. "Your health is perfect, your recording organs are fine and the baby is doing well." Oh, what a relief! I though I w-  
  
…  
  
What.  
  
Did.  
  
He.  
  
Say?  
  
He didn't just say baby, did he? No, he couldn't have.  
  
"D- Did you just say…?" I ask, stunned. He turns to me and nods, grinning.  
  
Whu-?  
  
So…  
  
So…  
  
I'm… p- p- pre- pregnant?  
  
Ta-tata-tata-ta-ta!!!!! Finished with a cliffhanger!!!!! That's it from this story, read the other stories to find out what happens! (Unless I get erm, say… 20 reviews from different people asking to continue. I'm not counting repeated reviewers!)


	15. Unexpected turn for the worst

Me: Hello! Hey, you can all thank Cweek for me bringing this out early! He filled in the other 17 reviews saying 'Continue'. 

Anime: You should put a limit on.

Me: I did. He ignored it.

Anime: Oh.

Both: Next bit!

Oy! This Hawaii place is _boring_! Apart from the odd escaped experiment, nothing happens! After I found out the news about the pup a few weeks ago, I'm showing what Nani calls 'The classic signs'. I'm getting swings in mood, Throwing up now & again (I hate that part), eating weird things (Who knew Beetroot and Crab went so well together?) and, obviously, my stomach is swelling. It's the weirdest thing!

And of course Yaarp cares for me. You should have seen his face when Jumba told us! (Actually, I think I've got a film-clip of it… Wait a second… Nn-no. No I don't.) Noah's allowed him time off from work at the Hula-School.

Another bit of good news is that all my old friends have been found! 221, now called Sparky, lives in a light-house, 513, now called Richter, makes milkshakes, 323, now called Hunkahunka (Who thinks of these things?!?) was, unfortunately, captured by Gantu. 502, now called Yang, has hooked up with a female water experiment called Ying, and 297, now called Short-stuff, is _giant-size_ and used as a thing called a 'Theme-park' ride.

You join me now sitting on the porch of Lilo & Stitch's house, hands on my stomach, bored stiff, with Jumba sitting on the steps, reading. I glance down at my stomach again, thinking. According to Jumba, it's a boy. He says he'll have a mix of our abilities.

Therefore, he can either Record and display images, like an overhead projector, or he'll be able to record sound and play it back. A bit like an experiment called Sample Jumba told us about. For me, I couldn't care less what he looks like or what he could do. He's my son, and that's enough! I glance up as Lilo & Stitch run out the door.

"Where're you going?" I ask, standing up. With difficulty.

"Experiment 162's out!" she yells, running down the steps. "We godda catch it before Gantu gets there!"

"OW!" says Jumba, rubbing his head. "Please do not be yelling in Evil Genius's ear! It is hurting very much!"

"Could I go to?" I ask, wagging my tail in anticipation.

"I would not be recommending it, 592." Says Jumba warily, standing up. "Experiment 162, if memory serves, is demolition ball. I would not be wanting to risk your safety."

"Aw, c'mon Jumba!" I plead. "I'll be fine! I've survived 555, 552, and anyway, I'm getting all… blubby sat here!"

"Blubby?"

"What? I made it up!"

"Well…" he says, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. He's caving!

"And anyway, 6- Stitch is more than capable of holding him off, aren't you?" I ask, glancing at him.

"Ih!" he says, flexing his muscles. He sighs, rubbing his face.

"Alright, alright. You may go." Yes!! I jog down the steps with a smile down my face, stopping temporarily to hug the big idiot around the arm. (It's the only thing I can hug.)

"Thanks, Jumba!!" I say happily, running to catch up with Lilo & Stitch.

"You can record this as a triumphant victory for the good guys!" Lilo says happily, hugging me round the shoulders.

"Just- Don't drive too fast please." I say, hopping into the back seat and clipping in.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Try and catch _me_, will ya'?!" 162 yells, standing in the middle of the road while catapulting his tail at a solid brick wall. The wall shatters, broken brick pieces flying about.

He's about 3ft tall / long, bright red, minus around his black eyes and on the stomach we can see where he's a lighter shade, his ears are similar to Stitch's, but more ragged, he's got a wide head with a flat chin, two stumpy fore-arms only, three quills on his back and on the end of his tail, there's a large, amber ball-like object on the end of an organic spring.

He holds himself upside-down, leaning on his chin with his two arms just behind his head, like a head-stand gone wrong, his tail arching up and over the top of him. When he wants to fire, he just pulls back and throws his tail forward, the ball stretching out and smashing into whatever he wants it to smash into.

"This is bad." Lilo says worriedly, crouching behind the buggy with me and Stitch. "We can't get near enough to talk to him, never mind turn him to good…" The car clangs loudly as he hits it again, rocking it up on its wheels.

"Can't we find a way to distract it or something?" I ask, ducking slightly.

"He'll see us if we move." Lilo says, peering cautiously over the car. "Then we'll meet up with Whack's tail."

"Whack?" Stitch asks. Lilo nods at 162. "_Okitaka_." Stitch suddenly runs out from behind the buggy, standing on his head and waving his patookie at Whack. "Woo-hoo!" That's almost as bad as_ Meesa Nala Kweesta_! He cartwheels to the right as the ball slams into the ground where he was a second ago.

"Is he _always_ like that?" I ask Lilo.

"He must've had Java." She explains, moving past me to peer round the end of the buggy. "C'mon, let's go." She runs, crouching. I follow, watching Stitch perform various aerial flips, Whack catapulting his tail again and again. Just as we get round behind 162, he roars in frustration, changing tactic.

He clamps his fore-legs on the ground, his chin sinking a few inches into the tarmac. He then draws back his tail. Stitch lands, confused. We are too. Suddenly, he starts spinning his tail rapidly round in a circle, holding the ball tightly in himself.

"Oh no." Lilo says, backing away a few steps, and then dropping to the floor. Huh? Why-? Unexpectedly, 162 lets the ball swing out, slicing a large arc in the air in front of him.

Oh. No. I've calculated the radius of the circle he's formed. With no time to move, I watch as the ball swings round the back of him and straight a-

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"-ome she didn't m-ve?"

"Was re- tion for non fighti- ts to fr-ze in place. You s- never- go into batl-e li-e -ther expe-ments."

_"Cam- ootik- ja Naga?"_

"-not s-re, 61-. She- out for fe- d-ys, o- hour, not su-e."

"Ho- -'y thin- s-e'll t-e -t?"

Ohh… Too noisy…

"I h-nestly -ve no id-a."

What're they saying…?

"Poor thing. From w-t she's told us, she hasn't had a happy life."

Someone stroking my head fur. Nice and warm… But who's doing it?

"Hey! I thin- she's awake!"

Ooh. Loud. I open one eye, heavy with sleep. Bright light in my face. About 4 silhouettes.

"Are you feeling OK?"

"(What…?)" I ask, blinking away the fuzziness. The room focuses to be Jumba and Pleakly's room. The four silhouettes turn into Lilo, Jumba, 162 and 613. "(What the Blitznack happened?)" 613's cheeks have tear stains down them. …Huh? Why-?

"You got smashed by 162." Lilo explains, rubbing her hands together nervously. Nervously? I look over to 162. He's curled up in a corner, looking extremely sorry for himself, eyes averted.

"How bad is it?" I ask. They exchange a nervous look. Oh no. What is it?!?

"Now, 592, just be being calm." Jumba says, stroking my head again. "This is going to be terrible shock."

"What?!? Tell me!!" I say, starting to panic slightly.

"_You_ are being fine, just bruises, but…" he sighs, gently waving a hand towards my stom-

Towards my stomach.

…_Naga_.

Please… _Naga_…

Not…

I move my hand slowly down, not looking, pleading it isn't-

My hand touches the bed beneath me.

…

"I…" Jumba says. "I cannot think of any comfort to be saying, 592…"

…

"(_Mesa Isa Zanuka, Bushibu_…)" says 613 quietly, his eyes filling up with tears again as he hugs me.

…_Naga_.

"(_Naga_…)" I choke, tears only now forming.

"(I…)" Says 162 sorrowfully, ears down. "(I can't express… how… sorry I am… I can't see how you'll ever forgive me for this…)"

"(_Naga_…)" I whisper again, hugging 613 back. I put my head by his neck as tears roll down my face. _Naga_… I close my eyes and sob once onto his shoulder.

_Naga_…

I'm sorry if this affected people… Please review.


	16. Afterthoughts

I'm sorry! (Hides behind Anime from raging reviewers) I've been getting lots of coursework lately, and my exams are coming up soon! Not my fault! Hopefully, this chapter makes up for the long wait!

* * *

I give up. 

I just…

Give up…

Ever since the day I was created, I've got the worst things life can throw at me. Nearly choked, almost petrified to death, my beautiful quill colours eradicated, embarrassed in front of my peers, separated from my love, dehydrated, and now…

I'm led on my front on my bed, staring out the window facing the cove. I haven't eaten, I haven't slept, I don't talk to anyone, not even Yaarp. I've never felt so awful… I hear the door open. I don't bother to look round. I can smell who it is.

"(Recall…?)" Nani says quietly, sitting on the end of my bed. I don't move, just like always. "(Are you Ok? I mean…)"

I get what she means.

"(C'mon Recall, you've got to eat something. Jumba says it's dangerous for you not to eat anything. You weren't designed to last long periods without anything to eat…)"

What does it matter if I don't eat…?

"(I know how you feel…)" She says quietly. How could you possibly know what I'm going through? "(Not exactly, but nearly… The way I felt when our parents went…)"

…oh.

"(And I got through it.)" She continues. "(I didn't get over it, but I got through it. I'll still miss them, but… I know Lilo keep bringing the subject up, but it's just to prove a point… It hurts a little less each time.)"

…

She gets up and walks to the door.

"(It's just not fair…)" I whisper finally.

"Pardon?"

"It's not fair…" I say again, turning round to look at her. "All these… events have to happen to me. It's not FAIR!" I say angrily, banging my fist on the bed below me.

"Recall, calm down!" Nani says worriedly, walking towards me. But either I don't hear her, or I ignore her.

"Why me! Why do I have to be in the wrong place at the wrong time EVERY SINGLE TIME? WHY ME?" I extend my claws, digging into the bed below me, snarling for the first time in my life.

"IT'S JUST UNFAIR!" I growl, ripping my claws through the mattress in anger as I speak. "WHY ME? IT'S UNWARRENTED! IT'S UNDUE! IT'S UNJUST! IT'S-!"

A sharp slap to my face.

I cease instantly, eyes clenched shut.

"(…I'm sorry I had to do that…)" Nani says quietly. "(You were going to hurt yourself…)" My face is in the same position where Nani had hit me.

A few seconds silence.

One tear trickles out from the corner of my eye and down the side of my face.

"(…I'm sorry…)" I say, taking my claws out of my bed, retracting one set as I touch the tender spot with a hand. "(I really don't know what to do now… That seemed like the logical thing at the time…)"

"(Grief can do that to people, don't worry about it.)" Nani sighs, stroking my head. "(You didn't even want to be in the same room as me after my news…)"

"How's162 taking it?" I ask, swinging my legs round and sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Worse than you." Nani says quietly, somehow not willing to stray to that topic, sitting next to me on the end of the bed.

"…Thanks, Nani." I say, hugging her around her waist. "You've really helped."

"Your welcome." She smiles back, stroking my head again. "Now… how about something to eat?"

"No thanks, I've got to find 162." I say, giving her an extra smile.

"Recall?" She adds, putting her hand on my shoulder. I look up to her. She hesitates, wondering what to say. "…don't expect the best reaction. You'll get what I mean when you see him."

* * *

I step into the living room, sniffing about for 162. I've got to explain to him. He'll never live it down. 

I hear a shuffling sound from the corner. I look round to see 162 trying and failing to hide away behind the sofa. (His demolition ball keeps knocking into things.)

"I see you…" I say in a half sing-song voice, watching him freeze. After a few seconds, he backs out and slowly turns round, shoulders hunched.

Oh my-! What _has_ he done to himself? I put my hands to my mouth in shock as I look over him. The bridge of his nose is covered in scabbed-over cuts, some looking quite deep. One of his ears has a large piece out of it, the edges crusted over with dried green blood. His left eye is half-closed, surrounded by the bruising of the left side of his face. And worst of all, the ball at the end of his tail, I've just noticed because his tail is lying down, is stained with green…

"(Whack…)" I gasp, hands over my mouth, staring at him.

"(Please don't call me that…)" He whispers, a trickle of green blood falling from the corner of his mouth. "(I don't deserve a name…)"

"(Whack…)" I say anyway, taking a step towards him. "(What _have_ you done to yourself…?)" He takes a step backwards, his back against the wall.

"(I'm a murderer…)" He whimpers, looking at the floor. "(I… I killed your… That's why I've been doing this. The only repayment for something like this is suicide, but I'm too cowardly… This…)" He twitches his molested ear. "(Is the nearest I can get to it…)"

"…That's been classed as manslaughter." I say, trying to keep back the tears. He doesn't move, still staring at the floor. He moves his eyes, only his eyes, to look at me.

"(…What?)" He puzzles, frowning slightly.

"That's right, Whack." I sigh, nodding gently. This is going to be hard…

"I… I… I forgive you."

He doesn't move, staring at me. He blinks twice, mouth falling open in delayed shock as it sinks in. After a few seconds, his eyes begin to tear up while narrowing. They and his mouth close as he gives out a small sob. He gives out another as his shoulders begin to shake. He relaxes his elbows, dropping himself to the floor as a tear runs down his bruised cheek. He shakes as he sobs louder, tears now streaming down both cheeks as he lies flat on the floor. I try to hold back my own as I walk up to him and kneel down next to his head.

I gently put my hand on his paw. Yes, Whack. I forgive you.

* * *

Please review. I apologise, again, if I have offended or affected anyone. 


End file.
